School Sucks- or Does It?
by AmazingSarahIsNotOnFire
Summary: Read. Eh I guess t for things. IF SENSITIVE TO ABUSE DON'T READ
1. School

F*K HOMEWORK. X FIND YOURSELF.

WARNINGS- ABUSE

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"DAN HONEY ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL" his ma called. "I KNOW MA" he responded tiredly. Dan groaned, tunneling himself back into his duvet. "DAN WAKE UP" his dad called angrily. "OKAY IM GETTING UP" he yelled back. So he got up and got dressed into his usual. Black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a black hoodie on top. He checked his phone for any messages.

 **MESSAGE FROM PJ**

 _hey dude ready for the first day of 12th grade? and the last first day of secondary school_

 **MESSAGE TO PJ**

 _ready as I'll ever be_

After that little conversation, he went downstairs and got his breakfast. "What took you so long?" his father said angrily, belt in hand. "JAMIE DON'T" his ma tried to say, but it was too late. The belt smacked Dan in the face with the belt. He tried not to cry. "Aw is the little baby gonna cry?" his father said mockingly. "N-no I just h-have somthing in m-my eye." Dan said. "I think you should go to school. As for you, Jamie, I think we need to talk." his ma said. So Dan walked out the door listening to the sound of his parents fighting, as usual.

His phone buzzed, but he ignored it. He just kept on walking. He wanted to get away from the house as soon as possible. He hated his father so much. One time, he hit him so hard, it left a mark for a few days. After that, he found his dad passed out on the couch with a few beer bottles next to him. He started to cry again. "Pull yourself together, Dan..." he mumbled to himself.

He got to school and the first thing he saw was PJ, Chris, Felix, Mark, Jack, and a new kid. The new kid had raven hair and bright pools of blue in his eyes. He was tall, probably as tall as Dan. He was skinny and slick, and he looked so good. "Damn" he whispered to himself. He called out to the group "Hey Peej, can I talk to you?" he said. "Yeh sure just a sec." He said something to the new kid and went over to Dan. "What'ya need buddy?" he said.

"Who's the new kid?" he said still shocked by the beauty of the new kid. "Oh him, that's Phil Lester, he moved here from Manchester." _Phil. That's a nice name._ he thought. "He's hot" Dan said, forgetting PJ was there. "DAN HAS A CRU-" he was interupted by Dan smaching his hand over his friend's mouth. "Shut your face, PJ!" Don't tell him, I'll tell him when I want to." The boys went over to the group of kids. "Hey Dan did you meet the new kid Phil? He moved here from Manchester like you did!" Felix said, too cheery. "Are you okay Felix?" Dan said, concerned. "No!" he said, still smiling. "Ooookay then..." The bell rang. "SENIOR YEAR HERE WE COME! WHOO!" the group all said in unison. They all laughed at once.

le time skip (around 4 days)

It was the end of the day. Dan had decided what to do. Then he had an idea. "Hey Phil!" he called out. Phil turned around and saw Dan standing right in front of him. "I was wondering... if you wanted to come to my house tonight?" he asked. "Yeah sure." He responded.

They got to Dan's house. _This is going to be fun_ Phil thought then smirked to himself. They went inside to be cooled down. "MA I HAVE A FRIEND OVER!" he yelled before he saw the note on the table. _Hey dan me and your dad went out to think things through be home when you leave for school tomorrow. ~ Ma_

Phil walked over to Dan "You okay buddy? You looked stressed." he said then he saw the note, too. He just gasped to himself and went back to smiling. "So, wanna do homework? Mr. Jenkins is making us study for the test tomorrow." Dan just groaned at the thought of studying. "Uh, yeah sure." So they went up to Dan's bedroom.

They went to Dan's bed and pulled out their algebra books and "studied". Neither one spoke until Dan broke the silence. "So, what's your life like? Give me the most detailed description ever." He randomly spat out. Phil was confuzed "I- I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back." He left looking a tad bit sick.

He came back and Dan gave him a worried look. "Hey mate you okay? You look a bit sick." Phil just stared at him holding his stomach. _Damn he's cute._ he thought. "Phil. Earth to Phil!" Dan said waving his hand in front of Phil's fave. He snapped out of his trance. He blushed "Oh, um, sorry I-I was thinking." Dan saw him blushing and he smirked. "Um, Phil, your blushing. Are you okay?" He blushed even more. "Erm, uh, sorry. I was thinking." Dan smirked even more. "About what?" _Oh jeez my thoughts are gonna be everywhere and he'e gonna hate me and-and-_ "DAN I LOVE YOU!" and Phil ran off.

 **ooooh CLIFF HANGER! see ya next week**

 **ps i know I just started writing stories but i feel like people are reading them. anyways, in anyone is reading this, bye.**


	2. Confusion

**Hey welcome back! I would like to thank Spyder-Pig for being my first reader. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**

. **ENJOY**

Dan was so confuzed. _What happened yesterday?_ He went downstairs to see Phil laying on the couch. He was going to go over to the other boy, until he saw a note on the counter. _I_ _came home. You were asleep and your friend was on the couch. I got some things. Going to stay at Mindi's house for a while 'til i get things figured out. Love, Ma._ Mindi is mom's sister, and why would she stay there? Dan completely forgot about Phil. _Better wake him up. Oh wait its saturday. Eh, whatever._ "Phil wake up" Dan said as he shook the other. Phil jerked awake. "Wh- Dan? What are you doing here?" Phil said, confuzed. "You passed out on the couch last night after you ran off. Can I talk to you about that, by the way?" Dan asked whilst Phil blushed. "Erm, uh, I-" Phil studdered and Dan smirked. "But, did you mean all that stuff last night?" He asked. "Y-yeah. I had seen you for the first time, a-and I wanted you to like me ever since. I just hope your not mad." Phil sighed. _He's never going to lo-_ Phil was cut off by a sudden noise. "PHILIP MICHAEL LESTER! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!" a loud and nasty voice coming from the window said. Dan poked his head out. _Frick it's his dad._ "Hi Mr. Lester, Phil left last night after we studied together. " Dan said as he motioned Phil for him to get in the closet. "Oh really? Where did he say he was going?" his dad sounded extra annoyed. There was a honk coming from his dad's red pickup. "Come on, dork, get out here!" yelled someone that sounded like Martyn, his brother. "I'm telling you, he left!" Dan practically screamed. "Whatever, MARTYN START THE TRUCK" he yelled as Martyn started the truck, his dad got in, and left. "Thanks, Dan." a mouse sounding Phil said. "Your welcome, and, by the way," Dan paused, then kissed Phil on the cheek, "I like you a lot, too." He smiled as he saw Phil turn bright crimson red. All of a sudden, Phil woke up in a hospital bed.

 **Oh SNAP CRACKLE POP. What happens next? Tune in next time!**

 **p.s. thank you again Spyder-Pig!**


	3. Hospital

**Phil woke up in a hospital, I believe? Sorry its been a while. Whatever, just enjoy the story. (btw roberts is my last name hajajjjajahaha)**

Phil started to panic. _Where's Dan?!! I need Dan!!_ "Hello, Mr. Lester. I am Dr. Roberts. I see you have awoke. Do you know where you are?" she said. _Obviously I'm in a hospital._ "Yeah, a hospital. But why?" he asked. He started to worry. "Calm down Mr. Lester, your friend Mr. Howell brought you in. He said you fainted and he couldn't get a pulse. He was literally crying his eyes out. He's in the waiting room. Would you like me to go get him?" Phil nodded. In just a few ahort minutes Phil heard loud footsteps coming from outside the door, then a tearstained, red eyed Dan came bursting in. "OMY GOD P-PHIL DON'T D-DO THA-AT EVER AG-GAIN!!" Dan cried out. Phil could tell he was scared. "Dan, calm down, take a few deep breaths. In through your nose and out your mouth." They breathed in unison. "Thanks Phil. But, do you recall anything from before you fainted?" Phil shook his head. "No, but I do remember you kissing my forehead." Phil smiled. Dan blushed bright red "Oh, uh, yeah, I remember that, t-too." he studdered. "But, Dan, how long have I been in the hospital?" Phil asked. "Three long, harsh months." Dan said sadly. Phil went wide eyed. "THREE MONTHS!! YOU SURVIVED THREE MONTHS WITHOUT ME HAVING TO TELL YOU TO NOT PUT YOUR FINGER IN AN OUTLET??!!" he was practically whiaper screaming. "Yeah, but it's worth it now, because I'm with you." And the two of them put linked arms and left the accursed hospital.

 **Heyo! This might sound like an ending, but it's not MORE TO COME I SWEAR!**


	4. YouTube

**hai. my name is... NOPE NOT WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS. But anyway, im litarally not sure what to do. i feel sad but i cant cry it out. i feel... idk... lonely. Anyways, enjoy. bai.**

Dan was browsing the internet. He heard about this thing called YouTube and he wanted to try it. He first watched a video called "me at the zoo" which was the first video to ever be uploaded to youtube.

He saw Phil upload a video called "Phil's Video Blog" and he wanted to try. He set up his camera in the corner of his room. He fixed his emo fringe. _ARGGHH why hair, why?_ He started his video camera. " Hi. My name is [Dan]. This is my first proper video i guess. WHOO" he said while popping a party popper. "... i mean ive always wanted to be someone to post on the internet. Says the guy that has tissue paper on his head. what the f*k am i doing." He quit. _Whatever. I'll post it later._

 **Sorry this is so short but i wanted to watch PINOF 9 over. AND OVER. AND OVER. AND OVER. _AND OVER._ but yeah baiiii**


	5. UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE

**Hey! This isn't an update, just a thing. I was at school, eating my tatertots at lunch, then after that while I was doing my English homework, then after school ehile I was in detention (I WAS TARDY ONCE, MS. HEFFENY!), I was thinking if, after I finish this story, that I should make a sequel! I mean, I wanted to go way farther with this, but I mean, is it too long? I don't know, but if I do make a sequel, what should I call it? I would love your suggestions** **!**

 **THANKS BAI.**


	6. Eh

**Sorry for the late upload!! Promise next week it'll be on time. I was just really busy this weekend. Enjoi. (ps i still need names for the sequel!)**

Dan had been in the foyer of his school. It was a long weekend. It was almost Christmas. He just had 2 more classes and he was done for the rest of the month. The bell rung. "Dang it." he mumbled. He saw Phil in his next class. "Phil, come to my house after school. I have something to tell you," Dan whispered to Phil. "Enjoying ourselves, are we, boys?" Miss Boston said. "Sorry ma'am." the boys said in unison. "I'll see you, after class, Daniel."

SKIP

The bell rang. Dan went up to Miss Boston's desk. "Daniel, I-" "Dan, please, ma'am." Dan said irritatingly. "Right, Dan, You are probably wondering why I called you today." _No crap, Sherlock._ "Well, I was going to tell you, I feel like, during this class, there is someone in particular that likes you. His name... Phil." Dan sighed. "Yeah, I know. He keeps staring at me from across the table and then, when I look at him, he looks away, slightly embarased." Miss Boston looked at him, like _really?_ "You like him too, huh?" Dan blushed. "Um, er, y-yeah."

 **yass**


	7. STORYYYYYY

Imma to a sequel comin out in a few days boiiiii (wish me luck in my 8th grade christmas program too)


End file.
